If Tomorrow Never Comes (And Others)
by CherryBloomDreams
Summary: A couple of poems I've been writing in my spare time. Enjoy! :)
1. If Tomorrow Never Comes

If Tomorrow never comes,  
>And I'm without you,<br>I guess I'll just die,  
>'cause you know you're my everything<br>If Tomorrow never comes,  
>And he's the one to blame,<br>Just make sure it's not one of his games,  
>Even with his one eye, he's got no shame<br>If Tomorrow never comes,  
>And I'm gone by sundown,<br>I just want you to know that  
>I'll always love you, forever and always<br>-o-o-o-o-o-  
>If Tomorrow never comes,<br>And he takes you away,  
>remember that I'll be there to save you<br>no matter the trouble  
>If Tomorrow never comes,<br>And you're still with me,  
>just know I'll protect you,<br>I promised I'd keep you safe  
>If Tomorrow never comes,<br>And he comes back,  
>I'll be there to make sure<br>He never does  
>'cause you know, there's no way I'm living with out you<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-  
>If Tomorrow never comes,<br>And I'm all alone,  
>Please know that I tried to make you happy,<br>even though you already were  
>If Tomorrow never comes,<br>And He's you again,  
>I'll try my best to make<br>you my brother again  
>If Tomorrow never comes,<br>And I've gone away,  
>Just know that I'm still here,<br>beating in your loving heart

**GUYS GUESS WHAT I WROTE THIS AND ANOTHER POEM IN AN HOUR, I'M A ROLL PEOPLE!**

**But Seriously, Hope you all like this poem!**

**Who's Narrator #1?**

**Who's Narrator #2?**

**Who's Narrator #3?**

**Who's 'He'? **

**See you guys later! :)**

**-thatcrazylonergirl**


	2. I've been doing fine

**Yay It's a double update! Also, I decided to keep updating this with more of my poems so you guys can read what I've been doing all this time! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**

I've been doing fine without you,  
>I know I have.<br>It's just everything I see reminds me of you  
>And tears fill my eyes<p>

I've been doing just fine without you,  
>Everything's alright<br>It's just I miss your smile and your unique view of life,  
>That sometimes I lie awake wondering if you're fine without me<p>

I'm fine with without you,  
>No, really, I am<br>It's just everyday since you left, the Mystery Shack  
>Just isn't the same<p>

I've been doing fine,  
>Really, I'm okay<br>It's just lately it's been hard to tell,  
>It's been so long since I saw you last<p>

I've been totally doing fine without you, baby,  
>I even got a new girl<br>It's just I don't feel the same way with her  
>That I felt with you<p>

I've been doing awesome without you,  
>Life hasn't been better<br>It's just I miss all the chaos and entering your minds  
>Sometimes I wonder, are you really fine without them?<p>

**I managed to fit Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Bill, Stan and Robbie in this! (By the way that's no their order in the poem, I'm letting you guys figure it out on your on) Yay I'm so proud of myself**

**Thanks you guys for the review(s)! It means a lot to me! :)**

**-thatcrazylonergirl**


	3. Boy in the Mirror

**Part 2 of the double update! Now it's a Reverse Pines poem with Dipper finding his reverse self in his mirror. Enjoy!**

Mirror, Mirror on the wall,  
>Tell me, am I really me at all?<p>

There's a boy in my mirror,  
>who appears to be me<br>but he can't be  
>Even with the same messy brown hair<br>And same puny body

He looks like the me version of Gideon  
>with the sky blue suit<br>And the crystal blue eyes  
>His bangs are curled up<br>to the point where his birthmark is showing

He can't be me,  
>There's nothing of the original me I can see<br>The boy in my mirror  
>Is smiling his Cheshire cat smile<br>Back at me

There's a haunting boy in my mirror  
>Never goes, Never leaves<br>But lately it's less of him  
>And more of just the mirror<br>Am I turning into some kind of vampire?

He can't be me,  
>There's nothing of the actual me I can see<br>This has to be a mistake,  
>There's no more that I can take<br>Please tell me I'm not going insane

There's a boy in my mirror  
>But he's gone now<br>All that's left is his Cheshire cat smile  
>Haunting me everywhere I go<br>I think I'm gone for a while

Mirror, Mirror, on the wall,  
>Tell me, is there anyway to save me now?<p> 


	4. Curious Minds

he has no idea what he's getting himself into  
>he's going to be dead before the summer ends<br>i know, of course  
>and he thinks he's going to win<p>

he's looking for things he won't find  
>besides, hasn't he heard of what becomes of curious minds?<br>he's playing with fire, you know  
>but he's ready to go, go, go<p>

his sister on the other hand  
>is way more lovable<br>she may be apart of her brother's band  
>but she'll give up anything to save him<p>

they won't get the best of me  
>they're not going to be that kind<br>it'll be all fun and games when somebody'll lose their mind

they won't stop me  
>what goes up is sure to go down<br>but they'll come around  
>and mine they'll be<p> 


	5. Hole in my Heart

There's a hole in my heart  
>From where you used to be<br>I wish we were never set apart  
>But, maybe it's just me<p>

There's half of my soul  
>Still left inside of me<br>Cause you know,  
>You were the other half of me<p>

There's a sickening hole in my heart  
>From where you left me<br>It's tearing everything apart  
>Can't it be like it once was, one more time?<p>

Oh, I hope and I pray  
>Oh but maybe someday<br>I'll see you again  
>And everything will be okay<p>

There's half of my tiny soul  
>That's still left in me<br>It's like having a hole  
>Right through your chest<p>

I miss you dearly  
>It's been really hard to live without you<br>I keep telling myself I'll be alright  
>But I can't be, not without you<p>

Mabel I need you here  
>There's no way I'm living any loner<br>Please come back home, sis  
>If only you weren't ...dead...<p> 


	6. Haunted

he's in my Head  
>he's hauntIng my mind<br>he's eating my memorieS  
>he's leaving his world to come to miNe<p>

i don't know who i Am anymore  
>even My brown eyes have changed<br>they think i'm still the samE old me,  
>but I'm not, now i'm him<p>

he'S in my thoughts  
>he's Becoming what I'm trying not to be<br>he's takIng over me  
>he's saying goodbye to his world and heLlo to mine<p>

heLp me, somebody  
>i Can't take this anymore<br>it's gettIng hard to tell  
>he's Putting the 'me' in 'mischief'<p>

he's saying that he's Helping me  
>he's killing mE instead<br>goodnight eveRybody..  
>i'll be gone before you realize<p> 


	7. Trees

there's so many Things we have seen  
>so many wonderful, terrible tHings<br>but wE can't say anything  
>unless we could Talk<p>

we know what Really went down  
>during the nights of ninEteen eighty-two<br>when thEy would go around  
>searching for clueS<p>

we knOw what they did  
>during that Friday<br>when a cerTain dream demon  
>made a harmful deal with one of them<p>

we know who the boy we see oftEn is looking for is  
>the author oF the three journal<br>he hid among us so many years ago  
>and why his assistant Really lost his mind<p>

we have sEen so many things  
>wonderful thingS,<br>terrible Things,  
>but we can't say a thing<p>

and besides, do you know what becomes of curious minds?

**How much do you we really know about the trees in the Gravity Falls forest?**


	8. Curiosity killed the Boy

Curiosity killed the Boy  
>It ripped and teared him apart<br>He was searching too hard for answers  
>Letting curiosity be his guide<p>

Curiosity snapped the boy in two  
>Just like I thought he would<br>It shattered his mind and broke his bones  
>Taking all his determination with it<p>

Curiosity got the best of the boy  
>It damaged his soul and toke his heart<br>Right after he lost his mind  
>And everything was tearing apart<p>

They say it was an accident  
>That he in the wrong place at the wrong time<br>But his sister knew better  
>Even though she never said a thing<p>

Curiosity murdered the Boy  
>That night so long ago<br>He was put into a coma  
>And never seen again<p>

Curiosity killed that little boy  
>But I was blamed instead<br>They think I destroyed him  
>From head to toe<p>

But it was so fun watching it all happen  
>Pine Trees are really easy to chop down<br>Once you know that  
>Curiosity can kill almost anything<p>

And Pine Trees are the easiest ones


	9. Apocalypse

The Apocalypse is coming  
>The end times are near<br>You'd better get into gear  
>And wish you'd hadn't come<p>

Something's coming  
>Something you can't stop<br>There's only 21 hours left  
>And you ignored the man who tried to tell you<p>

Pine Trees will burn  
>Shooting Stars will fall<br>Question Marks will exclaimed  
>And Llamas will die<p>

I've got big plans coming  
>Your party can't last forever<br>Those agents' radar's going off  
>The portal's almost done<p>

I told you a darkness will come  
>It'll change everything you care about<br>I told you I didn't need you getting in my way  
>And now my biggest plan has come<p>

The end of the world is closer than the end of the summer,  
>Don't you know<br>I'm coming back to Gravity Falls  
>I told you I'd be back<p>

The Apocalypse is coming  
>The happiest day for me<br>The day I've planned for  
>You don't know what you've gotten yourself into<p> 


End file.
